1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal, and more particularly, to the type that protects the doors of shipping containers and trailers from tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that many types of protective mechanisms to secure the contents of containers and trailers exist today. However, none of them discloses the characteristics of the seal described in the present invention. In the shipping industry, a seal is typically used to prevent and/or deter the unauthorized opening of containers and trailers. It is also relied on for readily ascertaining whether a door's locking mechanism has been tampered with. However, many times a wrongdoer removes the pin of the locking bar pivoting housing leaving the conventional seal intact. Once the pin is removed, the locking bar can either be easily slid out or lowered from the housing. This leaves the locking bar free to turn and unlock the container door. The present invention protects that pin.